


Written In The Stars

by KittieValentine



Category: MGSV - Fandom, Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, Phantom Pain - Fandom
Genre: Broken Heart, Cuddles, F/M, Oral Sex, Passionate, Rough Sex, Sweet, cheat, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: When the Reader discovers Kaz has been having a sexual affair with another staff member, she herself accidentally falls in love with another staff member. Or is it fate?Help to decide the fate in Chapter 7!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,  
> This fic was created out of a discussion with a friend, I hope you enjoy it, I apologise for any spelling mistakes (made due to typing work on phone).
> 
> If you have any suggestions or requests please, please get in touch and leave a Kudos <3
> 
> More chapters to come x

"I'm gonna be working late tonight babe so erm... probably best if you don't wait up for me" Miller leans down over you to plant a soft but intoxicating kiss on your lips as your naked body lays huddled in your bedsheets.  
"Oh, who's taking you away from me tonight then?" You smile teasingly, biting your bottom lip, not really caring what work he has to do, just as long as he returns to hold you in his strong arm.  
"Just bits and bobs. Ocelot giving me a run-down of mission reports, briefings, tactical assaults and I'll be checking on the status of those in the Medical Wing." Miller glances over to you as he reaches the door with an unreadable expression on his face. You pout your lips in a kiss at him but he simply leaves to attend his duties, leaving you slightly confused.

You sombrely get up to shower and dress, taking the time to study the scratches and bruises left by Kaz. You were completely aware that deep inside he has an undying need for revenge, a hate that cannot be tamed and more often than not, he took it out on your body during your passionate embraces. It upset you a little to think that he could so liberally hurt you but you felt special, like he loved you... and you believe him. 

~ 

"Good morning Major, do you have any tasks for me today?" You salute Ocelot sharply as he stands to greet you.  
"Actually Y/N, I do. You're gonna be with me today training recruits. Separate the more advanced ones so we can focus on those who need more mentoring. That sound good?"  
"That sounds perfect Sir." You smile sweetly to your Commander who curtly nods in response.

~

Your uniform sticks to your body, warm and sweaty from the training session, Ocelot of course doesn't have a hair out of place.  
"Good work Y/N. I never knew how capable you were in this field. I might ask for your assistance again sometime in the future." He pauses to study you.  
"I'd take a shower when you get back though, nothing worse than sleeping hot."  
"I will Sir and thank you for today."  
"Goodnight Y/N" Ocelot waves as he makes his way back to CI. The dark was already creeping in so you quickly made your way back to your quarters. Everything was as you left it this morning so you knew Kaz hadn't been back. You opt to take a cool shower and hopefully catch Kaz to wish him goodnight.

You slide an oversized baseball shirt over your head and put on some pumps, the air cool on your bare legs.  
You step out into the night, smiling at the thought of coaxing Kaz back to yours for an 'early night'. 

Checking in CI, you find that Kaz left almost an hour ago and remembering what he said, you make your way over to the Medical Platform but you are no way prepared for what you see through the small window to the office.

Your hands begin to shake uncontrollably as you watch one of the nurses slowly grind on him, his eyes never leaving hers. You hear them moan and before you know it, you flee back outside as tears overwhelm you. 

You grip the rail at the edge of the platform so hard your knuckles turn white. You sob aloud, completely hurt by what you've just seen. How could he...?


	2. Horoscopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot finds the Reader after she catches Kaz in the act and they find a mutual attraction hidden in the stars.

"Y/N?" You jump at the sudden break in the silence, quickly wiping away the tears and composing yourself.  
"Major Ocelot, I... I didn't hear you..."  
You see a look of genuine concern on Ocelot's face as he gently pulls you into a soft hug, rubbing his hand along the curve of your back. You continue to sob as he rests your head on his bare chest, your tears leaving wet patches.  
"Tell me what's happened." He says it softly which is unusual and unfamiliar to you.  
"... the medical wing... I've been so stupid to believe.... but why...?" Ocelot slides his hands down from around you and goes to look at where the blame for your upset lies. You see a look of solemn creep across his face when he returns.  
"I only came to say goodnight.... to see what he was doing and if I could convince him to finish early... seems all this time it's her he's been doing..."  
You shake your head in despair and disbelief, not able to comprehend the betrayal. Ocelot wipes away the remainder of your tears with his thumbs, the leather of his gloves soft on your skin and smelling slightly of gun oil.  
"Come with me, we'll sit somewhere quiet," he coaxes you along and takes you by the wrist gently guiding you up the stairwell to the top of another platform.

~

You both sit in silence for what feels like hours, staring at the night sky as a cool wind whips around the Base.  
You study the stars intensely, looking for any pictures you can make out but nothing of interest manifests.  
"Beautiful isn't it? The vastness of it's sheer size yet it's just so full of life. Life so ancient and peaceful, yet created from fire and impact." You look to Ocelot who you hadn't realised had been watching you the whole time with a slight smile touching his lips. You feel your cheeks heat up as he finally looks to the sky.  
"What are you going to do about Miller?" He asks. You stare blankly, carefully considering your answer.  
"Well I'm not going back to my quarters to risk him coming back and putting his grubby, two-timing hands over me again." You hear Ocelot chuckle at your sudden outburst.  
"Would you like to come back to my quarters for a little while, gather your thoughts?" You glance over at him, his ice-blue eyes fixed on yours.  
"That would be nice, thank you."  
"Y/N do you believe in horoscopes?"  
You can't help but laugh at his question, "no, they're just a way of giving false hope or making you analyse every action made or word spoken."  
"So what if your horoscope was that you were to start a new chapter in your life... with someone new who would look after you properly?"  
"Depends who it is because it sure as hell won't be Kaz!"  
Ocelot shifts next to you and grips your chin with his index finger and thumb.  
"What if, that person is sat right beside you?" You feel a heat grow across your chest and cheeks, unsure how to respond. You find yourself only able to stare into his sharp eyes and slowly fall under his spell as he leans forward and kisses you delicately.

Your lips barely touch but it's enough to entice you as you too lean forward and firmly plant your lips on his. The kiss deepens and he slides an arm around your waist; you wince slightly knowing that his hand is resting over a bruise left by Kaz but you ignore the remnants of Kaz's 'love' as your tongues begin to explore each other's mouths, becoming more and more heated by the second. You moan slightly into Ocelot's mouth and he breaks the kiss, staring affectionately into your E/C eyes.   
"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?" There's a devious smile on his face but you cannot help but follow him to his quarters.


	3. No Better Than Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocelot and the Reader have sex but the Reader is worried about whether Ocelot will see it as a one night stand or that she's just no better than Miller.

You stand at the foot of Ocelot's bed, ignoring the confusion and uncertainty that fills your head over what is about to happen.  
You hear Ocelot's spurs jingle as he struts over to where you stand. A moan inadvertently escapes your mouth as his hands roam your curves, mapping out your figure precisely. He gently removes your shirt and jots kisses over your back and up to the nape of your neck.

He rests his hands on your hips as he devours your neck and jawline, nipping and sucking at your delicate skin.  
"The only marks that should be left on a woman..." he whispers as he admires the hickies he has left on you. He hooks his thumbs inside your underwear and slides them down, kneeling with them as they fall.  
A series of soft sighs leave your mouth as he kisses and licks his way up your legs and to your shoulders where he spins you around to face him. You expertly undo his shirt buttons, he'd already removed his gun and ammo holsters; the shirt slides off his shoulders as he gently lays you down on the bed and sits himself between your legs. He wraps a strong arm around your thigh and begins to kiss the inside, stopping too close to your throbbing heat. Your graphic displays of appreciation make him chuckle as he looks up longingly at you.  
"Did Miller ever do this for you?" Ocelot asks daringly, a wicked smirk on his face.  
"No.... he was never one for foreplay...." you answer breathlessly.  
"Well, let me give you a crash course on how a woman should be treated." He lowers his head and licks between your folds, sucking and licking you into a frenzy of moans and sighs, your back arching to accommodate the new feelings.  
"Oh God..." you feel yourself coming close and grasp at the sheets but Ocelot stops just in time to admire the sweaty mess you have become.

He stands and slowly undoes his belt, dropping it to the floor, his gaze never roaming from yours. He removes his boots and trousers and very slowly, his underwear, revealing his hard length which you simply cannot resist. You lie him on the bed and climb between his legs, blowing the length of his bulge before licking from base to head. Ocelot tenses at your tease, guiding it into your mouth and bucking his hips slightly. You can't take his full length but you still suck hard, your spit seeping down towards the base. He runs his hands through your hair, his head back as he groans with pleasure.  
You feel his length hardening even more and decide to have more fun. You unclasp your bra and toss it aside, clenching his cock between your breasts and stroking him with them. He moans so loud and you moan back, unable to comprehend the feelings running through you but knowing you can't contain your arousal.

"Are you sure you want this Y/N?" Ocelot shakily asks, clearly affected by your skill. You nod gently, staring into his eyes as you climb over him, the tip of his length brushing your wet entrance. He wraps his arms around your waist tightly, causing you to wince at the bruises. Ocelot tuts with disapproval at Miller's treatment of you.  
"Let me take you Y/N. I want you more than Miller, he doesn't deserve you in the sligh--test" You slide yourself down onto his length hard, groaning at his sheer size and biting your finger to stifle the pain.  
"I wasn't expecting you to be so..... big" you feel your cheeks heat up at your admission but Ocelot ignores it, instead he starts to lift his hips into you. You grind him slowly at first as you get used to his size, moans escaping your lips at every contact but the pace soon quickens becoming more animalistic as you both become breathless and desperate for eachother.

"Fuck..... come on Y/N... ride me harder... that's a good girl..." Ocelot pounds into you at an unbearable  
pace; you've lost track of the rhythm but you don't care, you're too close to care.  
"Oce-Ocelot...." You can hardly string a sentence together but Ocelot rolls over ontop of you and thrusts, short, hard thrusts that tip you both over the edge.  
He rests his forehead on your shoulder as he pounds his climax into you.  
"F-uuuu-ck... oh God.... fuck." He collapses onto your chest, listening to your heart hammering inside your chest. You gently stroke his hair which is damp from the sweat of your labour.  
"Ocelot? What I was trying to say was that... I didn't want this to get back at Kaz... I genuinely wanted this... with you." You feel awkward at admitting your feelings but everything is so fucked up what does it matter?  
"Maybe this was fate?"  
"... Or maybe I'm just no better than him fullstop..."


	4. You've Made Your Bed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader nervously contemplates how she is going to approach telling Kaz it is over but Ocelot reassures her he is there to treat her right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for requests and suggestions before I go back to university in a few weeks so please comment and leave a Kudos ;) x 
> 
> I really appreciate you all taking the time to read up to here x

When you awake it's 0300, another 2 hours before you are due to start your shift. You feel Ocelot's arm clinging to your waist, his breath gentle and warm against your neck; you watch him sleep peacefully, hoping he won't wake up and change his mind about getting involved with you. 

5am comes and goes but you choose to stay under Ocelot's hold, not wanting to leave the warmth radiating from his firm body. Tears pool in your eyes as Kaz pops into your head... the way he would charm his way into your bed, bypass any play and make you ride him, his hands beating down on you, grasping you until your skin broke and bruised.... but Ocelot, so gentle, so passionate, so.... intoxicating.  
You enjoy the thought of Ocelot, he seems to make you feel happy, content with life but his raspy voice cuts the silence.  
"Your shift started over 2 hours ago Private." Your body visibly stiffens; he is still your commander and he could punish you with any severity he deems necessary.  
"I-I- I'm sorry Sir, I just... had so much trouble sleeping and I.... I just wanted to spend a little longer with you... Sir."  
You look away ashamedly, frightened of what he might say. He chuckles and you turn to face him as he wraps his arm tighter around you.  
"Y/N, I'm joking. Considering what you've had to go through, I am perfectly happy for you to be excused from your duties today... if you would like that?" He kisses you deeply before pulling away, awaiting your response.  
"I would love to but I think I should work; I don't want to be in my quarters if Kaz decides to return, at least if I keep busy I'll be all over the Base..." Ocelot nods understandably.  
"You need to tell him though. Today. Take your time but he needs to know that he has crossed you and he won't be doing it under my watch."  
You kiss him quickly as you get out of bed to get dressed.  
"I will, I just... need to be calm and ready. I can't risk him losing it with me and dismissing me from work if I just go in all guns blazing..."  
Ocelot hugs you from behind, kissing your shoulders gently, taking deep breaths through his nose as if to savour your scent.   
"I'll look after you Y/N. I promise. and remember, it was him who made his bed and he's gonna lay in it - without you."  
You smile at him sweetly before leaving to face the day.


	5. Now Lay In It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader confronts Kaz over his betrayal and reveals that it was Ocelot she spent the night with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write one last chapter for this fic but I'm not sure where to go with it.  
> Would really appreciate some  
> suggestions if you don't mind! xx

"My office L/N" Miller growls from across the deck immediately acknowledging how late you are. As you step inside his office he presses you against the wall, slapping kisses along your exposed neck. He groans seductively but it makes your stomach churn with disgust as starts to run his hand over your stomach.  
He tries to kiss your lips but you turn your head away only you think he's taking it the wrong way... does he think you're playing?!  
"Am I going to have to work for you today gorgeous?" he teases. You try to push him off your body but his power overwhelms you. You feel his hand drift down your front and into your pants as he slides a finger inside you. Naturally you are wet but you continue to fight against him. His grip on you tightens as his arousal grows, yearning for you to ride him.

"Kaz please... I don't want to!" You insist and he finally releases you, albeit reluctantly. "Don't you have more work to get to?" You question him sarcastically, egging him on to admit his betrayal.  
"You didn't seem to want me to work last night, what's changed?" A look of confusion grows across his face.  
"Wow... your poker face is almost as good as Ocelot's!" you storm out of the office, tears welling in your eyes.  
"Baby what am I supposed to have done?!"   
Ocelot watches from across the deck, on hand for if Miller takes too badly to his exposure as a cheat.  
"What have you done? Oh I'll tell you what you've done!! - The nurse last night when you were 'checking the status of the men on medical wing.'"   
Kaz's face drops. He actually looks sorry for the pain you are obviously in.  
"I-I came back but... you weren't in your quarters... where did you go...?" he tries to come across as the concerned lover but the fire in your belly is burning so strong.  
"Y/N what are those marks on your shoulders...?" You freeze as you realise he has seen the hickies; 'he's made his bed and he can lay in it - without you'   
those were Ocelot's words. Miller forcefully grabs your arm, demanding an answer.

"I slept with another man Kaz. I saw the way you made love to her... you didn't hurt her the way you hurt me. You looked her in the eyes and held her softly. You don't give me the love and respect I actually crave for but I was lucky that fate found me a man that can and did. Because while you were busy.... so was I."

Miller clenches his jaw tight like a vice.   
"You haven't changed Kaz; I thought you had... you almost convinced me that I was special to you... but maybe I just wasn't exciting or good enough in bed -"  
Ocelot chuckles aloud, shaking his head. Miller struts up to him.  
"And what is so funny to you Major?"  
"Oh nothing just, I haven't the foggiest idea how anyone could say she isn't good or exciting in bed."  
"And what do you know? It's not like you've ever charmed her into your embrace like me!"  
Ocelot looks past Miller and throws you a playful wink; you smirk and glance down at your feet but Kaz saw it.  
"Shit are you telling me that-- you and him?! You slept together?!"  
"Look Miller. You cheated on her, I found her in an absolute state. We sat and talked for a while and... well, one thing led to another and another and so on."   
Miller violently shakes his head, "no.  
This is just one big mistake. This was just a silly phase between you and me... babe, we... we can patch this up..."  
You take Ocelot by the hand and leave Kaz to stew over his 'mistake'.


	6. To Be Or Not To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader has passionate embraces with both Kaz and Ocelot and now she realises she must decide who has captured her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my next and final chapter I'm gonna need your help!  
> \- Please comment who you think the Reader should choose!  
> Kaz? Ocelot? Or both?!
> 
> Thanks for reading up to this point and hope you enjoy! xx

It's late at night and the guard rotation is changing, a brisk wind is whipping up and the clouds are thick and black - a storm is coming.

Ocelot curses in Russian as he feels you tighten around him, your legs wrapped firmly around his waist, your hands intertwined with his.  
He rests his head against your shoulder, soaking up your euphoric moans like a drug and in a few sharp thrusts, you both cry out in ecstasy.  
It takes a while for you both to recover from the embrace and Ocelot had collapsed onto you, his head resting on your chest. He holds you hand tight in his grasp, kissing your knuckles delicately.

There's a light knock at the door and Ocelot sighs as he dresses his bottom half to answer the call.  
"Sir, so sorry to call at such an inconvenient time. We've received reports of a rapidly incoming storm, I advise you to remain in your quarters until further notice. Is erm.... Private L/N present Sir? Only she isn't in her quarters and I just--"  
"Yes, she's with me." Ocelot interrupts the young and nervous soldier.  
"Also Sir, Commander Miller is missing and radio contact is currently unavailable--"  
In a shot you are out of Ocelot's bed and throwing your clothes on. Ocelot tries to stop you but you push against him. "No! He has to be found!"  
"Y/N stay here! He isn't your problem!"  
Reluctantly, Ocelot lets you go.

~

"Kaz?!...... KAZ!" Your throat feels like gravel from sprinting across the platforms. Your last hope is here on the CI platform. As you frantically call out and look around a firm grasp hoists you up over a broad shoulder and carries you to an office.  
"Y/N what are you doing? Orders have been given to remain inside."   
"Kaz!" You say breathlessly, "we heard you were missing and I had to come look for you."  
"We?" Kaz asks with a dark smirk across his face as he sets you down in front of him.   
"Ocelot and I..." you murmur, avoiding eye contact.  
"So it's serious between you two?"  
"I thought it was serious between us Kaz.... why did you do it? I don't understand... I let you keep me second to your work, I gave you sex, I still respected you as my commander, I let you abuse my body for the sake of your anger and what for? So you could sleep with a random nurse!"   
"I... I'm sorry... I don't even want to try and justify what I did because there is no justification, I was wrong... I admit it. Yeah in my past I was a lady killer, a player but the accident did change me... I swear she didn't mean anything, I promise you on Snake's life that I genuinely love you and that I made a mistake... I just... I just want you back... I hate the thought of you with Ocelot and not me."  
You look sheepishly away.   
"You slept with him again didn't you?"  
"Kaz, this is hard for me! I watched you have and enjoy sex with another woman! It destroyed me! You and Ocelot are so different, you are one end of a scale and he is the other and I'm falling for him... I admit it... the same way I fell for you..."  
"Why are you here then if you should be with loverboy?"  
Honestly you can't answer the question because apart from the fact you still care deeply, there is no other explanation.

You both hear a click and notice that the door has locked, you try it but it's obvious the storm is playing havoc with the systems.  
"Kaz I-" Before you can finish, you are pressed against the wall with Kaz' lips firmly placed over yours. He tries to explore your mouth with his tongue and you ashamedly let him. You moan into his mouth and it only fuels his desire for you as he hoists you onto the desk. He positions himself between your legs, your breaths becoming heavy.   
You smile into the kiss as you feel his hand slip into your pants and start massaging your throbbing heat.  
"Kaz I... we can't...... Ocelot-" you can hardly string a sentence together and Kaz knows it, a cheshire cat grin plastered over his weathered face.

Miller groans and grinds the bulge in his pants against you as he continues to thrust with his fingers.  
"Kaz.... no!" it becomes too much and you are thrown into a hard climax. You look him in the eyes and realise he removed his aviators.  
"I think we still have quite a spark between us." You feel so confused, you just let Kaz get intimate with you and in the moment you forgot what he had done to you.  
"What if you hurt me again? A leopard never changes its spots..."  
"I won't Y/N." Kaz replies boldly.  
The door unlocks as the system goes back online. You leave without another word.

~

The rain is coming down hard and you are dithering when you reach Ocelot's quarters.  
"Jesus, come here, get out of those clothes, you'll get sick."  
He helps you undress but before slipping his shirt over you he kisses down your neck and along your collarbone, rewarding him with a series of soft sighs. He stands tall over you as he admires how you look in just his shirt.  
"I wish I could convince you to stay with me Y/N. I know you saw him and I know there is a place in your heart for him but I also know there is a wild passion between you and I. What we share in my bed is proof of that and the fact that you are stood here and not with him."  
You wrap your arms around Ocelot's  
neck and pull him down into a deep, passionate kiss, letting all your emotions pour out. He moans into your mouth as you break the kiss.  
"I have a big decision to make and I think it's best I sleep in my own quarters tonight..."  
Ocelot squeezes your hand as you leave for your room, hoping it'll be him you choose as your lover.


End file.
